


Hardcore Max

by omoraashee (SugarBubbles2000)



Series: Omovember 2020 [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, Embarrassment, Episode 3: Chaos Theory, F/F, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Or at least Max attempts to, This fic skips the Price family fight and snooping around Frank's RV, Time Travel, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/omoraashee
Summary: Omovember 2020 Day 4: Stuck in trafficIn the mad dash to get out of Chloe’s house and to her class on time, she didn’t get a chance to take care of aparticularmatter.She completely lost her appetite so not much food went into her since the incident, however, fluid certainly did. Between the cups of coffee to keep her awake - which was short-lived as she had a caffeine crash later in the night - and possibly some of the chlorine water from the swimming pool, she had consumed a fairly reasonable amount of fluids which had since circulated through her body and now resided in her lower abdomen. Now, she felt a familiar heaviness there, a quite urgent heaviness at that.Maxbadlyneeded to pee.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Omovember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962961
Kudos: 6





	Hardcore Max

**Author's Note:**

> Time to get some female omo in here! So yeah, this is another small fandom I used to be in. I was a huge fan of the first LiS game back in 2015, I really liked the game and the characters and the timetravelling power. I was kinda hoping that LiS2 would build onto the story and have Max and Chloe again, but I still liked the Diaz brothers and Daniel's telekinesis power etc. 
> 
> Anyways, this fic is sort of set the morning after the pool scene. I skip all the price family fight and the snooping in Frank's RV for plot convenience. As always, disclaimer: this is an omorashi/pee desperation story. Not into that? Then I suggest you close the tab and find another fic to read.

“Urgh, this can’t be happening!” Max slumped her head on the glove compartment.

**First** , both Max and Chloe ended up way oversleeping from staying up for most of the night reading about Chaos Theory and time-travelling books. Max now had 10 minutes to get changed, get something in her stomach, and get to Blackwell in time for her first class. 

Her clothes absolutely  _ reeked  _ of chlorine from last night’s secret swimming sesh and hadn’t dried up yet. Luckily, Chloe still had an outfit set that Rachel left in her  fashion hole closet - presumably when she stayed over - and hurled it in Max’s direction. Max threw it on haphazardly, looked to Chloe for some affirmation, who commented “Looking sick Max, a couple tats, some piercings and we’ll make a thrasher out of you” as Max grabbed her bag and Chloe ran out of the door. While Max caught up to her, she replied “Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah!”, which then earned an unencouraging noise of cringe from the blue-haired girl. 

By coincidence, Joyce had just finished cooking the girls a delicious stack of pancakes and was at the base of the stairs ready to call both of them down. In less than a minute, they had scoffed down the perfectly made breakfast - which was rather difficult to, given the thickness of the pancakes and the amount of pancake they had to swallow through- kicked on their shoes, said goodbye to Joyce and were out of the door before Chloe’s mother could even get a word in. 

Max had barely gotten into the truck and shut the passenger door before Chloe had turned on the engine and began to reverse out of the driveway. As Chloe pushed down on the pedal, zooming down the streets of Arcadia Bay - Chloe muttered to herself that she’ll pay for any speeding tickets she gets today - Max tried to catch her breath. Once the brunette fastened her seatbelt,  _ calmed down _ , gulped down the rest of her half-finished water bottle from last night to help push down the pancakes, and regain her thoughts, she had yet another realisation. 

In the mad dash to get out of Chloe’s house and to her class on time, she didn’t get a chance to take care of a  _ particular _ matter. 

She completely lost her appetite so not much food went into her since the incident, however, fluid certainly did. Between the cups of coffee to keep her awake - which was short-lived as she had a caffeine crash later in the night - and possibly some of the chlorine water from the swimming pool, she had consumed a fairly reasonable amount of fluids which had since circulated through her body and now resided in her lower abdomen. Now, she felt a familiar heaviness there, a quite urgent heaviness at that.

Max  _ badly _ needed to pee. 

She felt a little niggling need right from when she woke up but as her mind was preoccupied with the fact that she was going to be  _ so late  _ to class, she was able to ignore the need. Now that her mind wasn't so distracted, the need pushed itself to the forefront of her mind and was now the distracting thought.

Max slid her legs shut. Her bladder felt pretty full. The vibrations from the truck weren't helping her situation. God, how long had it been since she last went? 

The last time she used the bathroom was after the meeting in the principal’s office following Kate’s incident. That was around 6pm. Wait, _6pm_ ?! It was currently 8:55am. That was over 14 hours ago.  _ I haven't used the bathroom in over 24 hours?! Shit. That's not good at all.  _ No wonder she had to pee so desperately. 

It'll be fine. They're not far from Blackwell. She'll just run into school, take a record-fast piss in the girls' toilets and run into class. Sure, maybe a minute or two late but it won't be that bad.

...which was when the truck came to a crawl.

_ Perfect _ , traffic. Just, perfect.

According to a man in a car opposite them, one of the beached-up whales ended up partly blocking their side of the road, which was the cause of the built-up traffic. 

**Now** , they were now in a traffic jam, when they were all but a  _ few minutes _ away from campus.

"Just get out of the truck and start walking- oh wait, nevermind!" The traffic started moving a little bit, yet again, stopped after a few yards.

That had pretty much been the last few minutes: Chloe suggesting Max to get out and make a run for it but the traffic starts moving so she withdraws her suggestion.

"Well, you weren't going to make it in time anyway so doesn't make a difference whether you're there 1 minute or 20 minutes late." Chloe casually tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. The laidback comment from the blue-haired girl earned a turn of the head and a glare from Max. 

"Not helping." Max spat.

"Alright, sor-ry Miss Straight-As. Sorry your impeccable record has been broken." Chloe shrugged, turning to look out of her window. 

Max crossed her legs and writhed in her spot, gripping the edges of the passenger seat. To Chloe, it probably seemed like nervousness and while yes, it was part nervousness from being late for a class for the first time this semester, it was primarily from her growing bladder urgency. 

Her legs took a life form of their own, incessantly jiggling. Chloe noticed the movement from the corner of her eye but reasoned it to be nerves so ignored it initially. But it grew more frantic with every passing minute, not to mention her more frequent sighing eventually tipped her over the edge. 

“Max, will you stop that?!” Chloe snapped. “Stop worrying or get out!”

Max considered the latter option. She uncrossed her legs and slid her right leg ever a few centimeters towards the door. Just then, a wave of desperation hit her like a storm; with a small whimper, she closed her legs shut with an audible  _ slap _ . The photographer hunched forwards, clenching her abdominal muscles to force the liquid that so threatened to gush out despite the restraints to, well,  _ not _ escape. 

Seeing her hunched position caused any anger Chloe had that moment to completely dissipate. “Max? What’s wrong?!” The blue-haired girl’s eyebrows knitted in worry. 

All Max could let out was a feeble “ _ Nngh _ …”. Once she regained her control, she slowly rose up, trying her best to sit up straight. Her hands gripped the seat harder, her knuckles growing white.

“Did you mess with time just now?” Chloe scooted a little closer to the desperate girl, moving her hand to Max’s shoulder. The touch was unexpected and caused Max to jump and almost lose control. Chloe retracted her hand.

Max vehemently shook her head. She supposed there was no point hiding it anymore; it was more than obvious. “Chloe, I really badly need to pee!” Max felt her face burn with the embarrassment of admitting her need. 

The sound that came from Chloe can only be described as part relief, part irritation. “I was worried you were gonna pass out again like you did the other day. But dude, you have to hold it. You are NOT fucking peeing on the seat. No matter how kinky that sounds.” Chloe said the last part under her breath. 

“I’m not gonna!” Max cried. Wetting herself at her age was the  _ last  _ thing she wanted to do, so that wasn’t an option.

“You look like you will." Chloe's eyes began darting around the place, searching fro something. Her hand grabbed around under the seat for a few seconds before blacking quickly behind her. "Hang on, lemme see if I have an empty can in the back. Or maybe a bottle…” With that, Chloe, opened the driver door and ran to the back of the truck. Max could hear her clambering into the dump bed and rummaging around miscellaneous items.

Now that Chloe wasn't there, Max took the opportunity and proceeded to increase her potty dancing. Her hands were now permanently planted between her thighs, pressing into her crotch to provide external pressure. Whimpering, she bounced in her seat, silently begging that A: Chloe did find some damn receptacle and B: She could hold it until she found it.

Amist her desperate pee dance, she hadn't acknowledged that Chloe had returned, until said girl slammed the door shut. The loud noise snapped her out of her daze and this time, caused the barriers to weaken for a moment. A trickle escaped, dampening her underwear. She gasped, squeezing her legs shut even tighter.

"Hey, so uh… sorry, couldn't find a  _ single _ thing. I swear I always kept an empty bottle for emergencies like this. Step-douche probably cleaned my truck out to…" Chloe took a look at Max's state and decided to stop talking. Her rambling wasn't helping.

Max felt her breath quicken. Now that she was at the point of  _ leaking _ , the situation was pretty dire now. The brunette began to internally panic.

If she  _ were  _ to wet herself - which was not looking impossible now - she could potentially rewind and it would have never happened. But Max didn't trust the reliability of her time-travelling powers; it failed her yesterday morning. What if it failed her again and she'd have to deal with the aftermath of peeing not only herself, but soaking the seat, the  _ same _ seat Chloe is sitting on. She just about remembered that she was wearing  _ Rachel Amber's _ clothes. Chloe would  _ absolutely not  _ be happy with that. So she'd be forced to clean up the seat, then somehow sneak to her dorm unnoticed and discreetly (with the piss-stained Rachel amber clothes), then washing her clothes, then washing the pee off herself, and by that was up, she probably missed the first class altogether. Jeez, she was  _ still  _ thinking about missing class despite all this-

Her thoughts were interrupted by more warmth in her underwear as another much longer leak escaped her restraints. She tucked her foot under her, pressing the heel of her trainer to her crotch. 

To calm herself down, she turned to her window and looked out. There were cars in front of and behind them. However, there wasn't anyone on the pavement. 

At that moment, she had an idea.

_ If I hid behind the truck door, I could pee outside and then rewind so it never happened! _

"Aah, Chloe I can't hold it anymore!" Max cried as she moved one of her hands away from her crotch and to the door handle, flinging open the door.

"Wait Max what are you-?" Chloe shifted over to the right. 

Max responded to Chloe's voiced concerns by waving her free hand dismissively. She ran behind the truck door, out of sight of the people in the car behind them. While running, she popped the jean button open. In one fell sweep, she yanked the ripped jeans and her underwear down and squatted.

"Don't look!!" Max blurted, as she turned her head away from Chloe's direction. Almost immediately after pulling her clothes down, her sphincter muscles gave way and let go.

Warm urine gushed out, splattering noisily onto the concrete beneath her. The euphoria was immense; she couldn't control the moan that escaped her throat. She almost lost her balance, so she stretched her arm to the side of the truck to help her upright and  _ not _ fall ass up into her pee puddle. Her other hand tugged at her red checked shirt, attempting to cover her exposed private parts. She spread her feet further apart, accommodating more space for the growing puddle.

Chloe had complied to her best friend's request and turned her head away to give her some privacy. However, hearing Max's almost lewd moan of relief caused Chloe to blush red. It sure sounded  _ good.  _ She could only recall a few instances where she took a piss that good. It was a much different experience hearing someone else taking a much needed piss, let alone one of her best friends.  _ Don't tell me I'm into  _ **_this_ ** _ shit now!  _

Her bladder voiding seemed to go on for an abnormally long time. She felt her face burn scarlet the longer it went on for. This  _ definitely  _ had to be the longest pee she's taken. After about 40 seconds in, her stream finally began to taper. 

Once her pee stream ended, she shook off the remaining pee droplets, which added themselves to the rather large puddle of urine that formed under her.  _ Shit, I need to wipe.  _ The brunette frantically began to pat her pockets for a tissue packet before realising, once again, that this is Rachel's clothes and not her own. Unless Rachel also kept tissues with her.

"Max. Here." 

"Huh..?" Still in her euphoric daze, the girl in question glanced up wearily to see Chloe, head still turned away but her hand hanging above the truck door, holding a tissue.

"Th-thanks." Max snatched the tissue from her hand and wiped herself with it. She crumpled it into a ball, unsure what to do with the pee tissue. She figured she'd hold onto it until she got to campus and then chuck it in a bin somewhere.

Now that the ordeal was complete, she pulled her underwear and jeans up and stood up. Max was absolutely certain that someone caught her and was watching her, lower half exposed, peeing like a racing horse on the road.  _ Well, thank God I can rewind. _

Max outstretched her right hand in front of her, ready to travel back in time, rewind back to just before she leaped out of Chloe's truck, and forget this ever happened.

But it didn't work.

Max groaned, feeling her head pound as she attempted to rewind time. She outstretched her hand out further, trying again. 

It didn't work.

The effects of her euphoria were inhibiting her from time-travelling. Similar to how she was overrun by emotions yesterday when seeing Kate jump from the rooftop over and over, her overwhelming emotions of embarrassment and relief overpowered her superpowers.

She had a gut feeling her powers would ditch her when she most needed it. She called it and it happened again.  _ Fuck's sake. _

"Max get in!" Chloe called. Max looked ahead and saw that the traffic had finally cleared. Oh yes, traffic just  _ had _ to start moving  _ after  _ she had peed out in public like an exhibitionist  _ and _ failed to rewind time. 

Defeatedly, Max sauntered back to the truck and closed the door. Once she was in, they began driving off towards Blackwell.

"Feel better now?" Chloe piped, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I guess." Max muttered, keeping her eyes down in shame. 

"At least you didn't pee your pants. That would've been worse. Or maybe you actually did and rewinded time." The blue-haired girl taunted.

"No… my powers aren't working again. I didn't want anyone to see. They probably did." Max moved the back of her hand to her cheek. It was still warm from the embarrassment.

"Trust me, nobody did. I didn't." Hearing that made Max feel a little better about the situation.

"And by the way Max?"

"Yeah?"

"That was hardcore!"

That comment made Max smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment with your thoughts! c:
> 
> (This might be my last omovember fic. Covid's sucked the energy out of me, I could barely finish this fic on time ^^' I do want to write more since I have ideas for majority of the prompts but I'll probably just end up sleeping for the rest of this self-isolation period at this point >< We shall see...)


End file.
